You Know I'm No Good
by BearwitGlasses19
Summary: Kae comes from a bad part of Osaka. After she's forced to go to Ouran and move in with the superintendent of her new school, she figures nothing can be worse. Until she meets his son.
1. Chapter 1

An Ouran High School Host Club story

hey guys! I was bored so I made a Ouran story! I made one before but I discontinued it, cause I wasn't very determinted to finish it. But yeah, I'm having another go.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School, but I do own Reiko, Chiyo, and most importantly Kaedae.**

* * *

...

I keep to myself putting my hands in my leather jacket, eyes straight ahead. Trust me, you wouldn't want to look at anyone here.

Hookers pass me by, I spotted a girl I once knew in school, she dropped out when she figured World History weren't going to help her with money problems.

Nodding to a couple of gang members, shaking off some druggies, and flipping off the old man down the street from the stoplight was a usual thing if you were taking the long way to school.

A few punk ass kids passed looked like they stole something from the local corner store. Stupid hoods. But, who am I to judge anyone? Just take one look at me. Bleached hair that was always stuck up in a pony tail. In the front a red dyed mini braid. Leather jacket, short ass uniform skirt, not to mention the chain hanging down my side. I was considered a basic 101 hoodlum.

"'Sup girl!" Chiyo slapped my shoulder as we waited for Reiko infront of the same corner store. Chiyo reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Look what I got!" She removed her bag and put it between her legs and shrugged off the right side of her jacket. There was a white patch on her arm and when she pulled it off, I grabbed her arm.

"Holy Shit Chiyo, you got inked!"

There was a brand new medium cross tattoo with a rose in the middle, with vines twisting around the cross.

She laughed. "Does it hurt?" She twisted her face thinking while putting back on the pad and shrugging her backpack and jacket on.

"Mmm, no. And guess what, the dude that did it, didn't even ask for a parental slip!"

I narrowred my eyes. "Where did you get the money?"

"Didn't ask for any..."

"Chiyo!"

"What? OH!! No way girl, I didn't do anything with him, serious Kae! He just wanted practice, says he's gonna be a tattooist when he gets outta here."

I saw Reiko heading our way and so we started walking towards her.

"Think I could get one?" I asked.

"Sure! We should all get the same one-Hey Reiko!" Reiko slapped both our hands. "Sup gang, we still doing that sleepover tonight? Hey, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! I don't got no change!" Reiko shooed an old hobo away.

"Yeah, but were gonna make a pitt stop first." Chiyo stated.

"To Where?" Reiko questioned.

"The tattoo pailor!"

* * *

...

When we got to school we went straight into the classroom, where paper balls and planes were flying towards the front of the classroom.

None of the front seats were taken. It was custom for nobody to want to sit in the front, seeing that the teacher always calls on people in the front.

I sat in my seat all the way in the back, yelling at certain boys, telling them not to touch me.

Chiyo was reaching her desk, when she notice that someone was already sitting in it.

"Hey, Aya?" Chiyo said with a bitter sweet voice. "What are you doing?"

Aya popped her gum. "_Sitting?_"

"Yea, in my desk, so why dont you go over by Miyagi, where you belong! Okay? Cuz the backs seats belong to us. So you better get outta my seat before you face becomes apart of the ground."

"Fine, I was just takin' a rest here, okay?" Aya rolled her eyes and got up.

Reiko laughed. "How many times as she tried to take your seat this year?"

I smirked. "She just tryna get away from Ritsu, appearantly he's been undressing her with his eyes."

"And thats my problem?" Chiyo plopped down her seat.

The teacher walked in with a pile of paper.

"Oh shit." I whispered over to Reiko. "Why the hell didn't you tell me the SAT results are comming back TODAY!"

"Who cares? Its not like it means anything." Chiyo whispered over to me.

I sank lower in my seat. Not to her.

My test results were always the best, I was the top student in the class, but I had asked the teacher not to mention anything to anyone. And every year when we got our SAT's back my teacher would ask if I wanted to move up in my year. And as always I said no.

"Why the hell's old Takashashi here?" Reiko asked.

Yamato Takashashi was the school's principle. I sanked even lower.

"I would like to see Kaedae Sasaki?" Takashashi boomed over the talking.

"Shit." I whispered.

The whole class all ooed. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do?" Chiyo joked.

We walked down the hallway with Takashashi talking the whole way about my grades and what not. By the time we got to his office he was talking about me holding back my smarts and saying that it would be better for me to go to another school.

"W-Wait. What are you saying? Are you kicking me out of this school? You can't kick me out! I haven't done shit all year!"

"We just think, the teacher's and I think, you too smart for this school. We thought it would be better if you were with people like you."

"I'm _with_ people like me! Okay? Hoodrats and bunch of punks okay? _Those_ are my people." I rolled my eyes.

"We would like you to enroll into Ouran High School." My eyes widen.

"You want me to enroll with rich kids, no, thats not even the case, I can't pay for a school like that!" I exclaimed.

"There are scholarships." He smiled.

"Well...Its all the way in Tokyo! And I know its not a boarding school."

"We have made an arragements with the school, you will live with the superintendant until the summer, when you can come back here. That is, if you will go to the school."

_What the hell? Who in the hell is willing to pay for some punkass kid from Tennoji to go to some prep school up in Tokyo?_

I lowered my head. "...What my mom say?"

"She was perfectly fine with it."

I chuckled. "'Course she is. s'long as gets my ass out of her house."

I paused. "When do I start, IF I go?"

He thought about this. "Two weeks."

* * *

...

"TWO WEEKS! WHAT THE HELL?!" Chiyo screamed as I looked over my new Tattoo at her house.

We were '_looking at_' (aka stealing) some of Chiyo's mom jewlry.

"Damn she's got a lot of rings." Reiko muttered. Taking one in her hand she showed it to me. "Look Kae, real fake gold" She joked. I laughed.

"YOU GUYS! Kae, is going to leave for Ouran in two weeks and you arn't even worried about it?"

"Not really...She's comming back for break, and she can still write. Actually I don't think I'm gonna miss her at all." I jabb Reiko in the shoulder as she laughed.

"Glad your so happy about getting rid of me." I said sarcastically. "Ooh, look!" I took some earings out. "Damn, where did your mom get this stuff?"

"Where else?" Chiyo started humping the air. We laughed.

"I wish I could wear 'em." I said putting them down.

"Why not?" Reiko said stuffing a necklace into her pocket.

I pulled my ear out towards her. It was holeless.

"Ugh don't touch that!" Chiyo slapped my hand away from a small nub earing. "Thats mom's nose ring."

I shuddered, then looked into the mirror, smirking. "Hey, Reiko? You know how to do piercings right?" She nodded not really paying attention. "Can you give me a nose piercing?"

She turned to me and smirked.

"You want your nose pierced before you even get your ear's pierced?"

I shrugged. "Do my ear's then too."

She laughed. "Alright, okay, um, we need to go to the kitchen, this is gonna be messy."

I smiled. _Ouran here I come._

* * *

_**-Maya4eva15**_


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, thanks for the review! Here's more.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School, but I do own Reiko, Chiyo, and most importantly Kaedae.**

* * *

...

Sitting on the plane, I was still sore from that night. I counted six piercings. I had two piercings on each one of my ear lobes, and on my right ear, Reiko pierced the rim of my ear. That was five, and my nose pierce made it six.

I rubbed my head and felt the rings that I had stole from Chiyo's mom graze my forehead.

I pulled my gray hoodie over my head. And crossed my legs. It looked as if I just got up and grabbbed something to wear.

Well thats the way it happened.

I stuffed all of my junk into a duffle bag, and the stuff that couldn't fit into the duffle bag I put on. Which just happened to be some jeans, a light pink Porno Graffiti shirt and my old worn out white nikes.

I remebered the last moments with my friends until winter holiday. Chiyo hugged me and grabbed right hand.

"We are marrying you okay?" I laughed. She pulled out a ring and put on my ring finger. "We have the same one's too." I look at her and Reiko's hands.

I nodded. My vision blurred, but I quickly wiped my eyes.

I hugged Reiko. "Make sure you write, and call!"

I wipe my eyes again. "Later."

Putting my head against the window of the plane, I felt like going home. I didn't want to be here. Sure I was smart there, in Osaka, but it was different. I was going to one of the best schools in Japan. There's no way in hell I'm THAT smart.

I rubbed my head again. _Damn all this stuff is giving me a headache._

I tried not to fall asleep on the plane, but it was too boring so I did. When I woke up, we were already landing.

I picked up my duffle bag and strolled out to the airport lounge. _Well...they said someone was going to pick me up so...where the hell is he?_

Suddenly I saw a sign that read: Sasuki Kaedae.

I walked up to the guy with a not caring attitude.

"Miss Sasuki?"

"Its Kae. And your superintendent-san?"

"Oh no!" He chuckled. I stared not really getting the joke. "I'm his driver. I'm here to take you to the Suou Estate."

I raised an eyebrow. _Estate?_

"May I take your bag?" He reached for my bag and I pulled it closer to me. "No, you may not."

"Very well." He lead me to a parking lot. When he clicked his keys, limo lights flashed.

My eyes widen, _were going in a limo?! Holy Shit!_

I saw Driver guy open the door to the backseat. I clutched my duffle bag closer to my self and climb in.

I almost fell to the floor. It was huge. The driver closed the door and hoped into the front and started driving.

He started talking about something or the other but I wasn't really listen. I looked around the limo opening up compartments while he continued to talk.

I raised an eyebrow._ Minifridge? Cool._

I took out a coke and popped it open. I sighed and looked up. _Buttons on the ceiling?_ I started pressing them. One of them made the front window go up while driver dude was talking. Apparently it was soundproof.

"Mmm, I think I'll keep that up." I pressed another button and the radio turned on. Siuations by Escape the Fate came on while we pulled into the driveway.

I got out of the car before anyone could open it up. _Woah._

A gigantic mansion was in front of me. _I knew these people were rich, hense the driver and the limo, but..._

A maid came out of the mansion to greet me I guess.

"Hello Miss Sasuki! I'm Miyu and I'll be taking you to your room." Miyu smiled. I quickly smiled nervously. "The house is that big, I need some one to take me to my room?"

"Oh don't worry!" Miyu reassured me. "I only got lost five times."

"Thats reassuring..." I rolled my eyes.

After about a bazillon hallways later...

"Here you are!" She opened the room up and a beautiful room with victorian couches and the hugest bed.

I dropped my bag on the floor. There was a flat screen TV on one side of the room with the biggest game system. There was an archway that lead to another room by the TV.

"Where does this room go?" I asked.

"That leads to the closet and the bathroom, miss." She answered polietly. Still looking through the arch way, I kicked my shoes off and walked in.

I whistled. You know how in some movies when people are stuck in a cave and when they walk further there are two other caves one can lead you one place the other another?

Indroducing my closet!

"Screw getting lost in the house." I muttered. "I could get lost in my own room..." Miyu walked in when I didn't come out.

There were already close in my closet I turned around and look at her. "A-Are all these for me?"

She nodded happily. "I'll leave you to unpack."

My headache returned. I held mysides. I never felt so out of place in all of my life. I'm getting nervous in a house when the only thing that made me sweat was the gunfire that went off in the middle of the night.

I decided to find the kitchen to find some pills to help with this migraine. _Can't be that hard to find..._

An hour later...

_Shit, where the hell is it?_

I opened a door slightly to see if it was the kitchen instead I found a bedroom filled with guys.

I closed the door and went down the hall some more. I pulled my hoodie around my waist and patted down my horrible thick hair that was sticking out at all sides.

Suddenly a door swung open causing me to turn around and instinctivly put my fist up.

"AAH! IT'S MY SECOND DAUGHTER!" What. the. hell.

He ran towards and tried to hug me but I punched him before he could embrace me.

The natural blonde hit the floor holding his nose.

"Mother! She's violent!" He shrieked. A kid holding a laptop pushed up his glasses and stated, "Well what do you expect she is from Tennoji."

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?" He ignored me. "Excuse me, but I'm talking to you!"

The blonde started to hugg my left leg. "Don't mind him, second daughter. Mother is very..um-"

"Sterotypical?" I crossed my arms not taking my eyes off this 'mother' character. "And get off me!" I shook the blonde off me, then kicked him. He moaned in pain.

"Your just lucky I'm not wearing my combat boots." Four eyes smirked.

A red head dude poked his head outside of the door. "Tono? Why are you on the floor?" Another one did the same and stated, "the floor is dirty!"

'Tono' jumped up and introduced me. "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is the new scholarship student! She comes all the way from Osaka!"

The twins scrunched up their faces. "Osaka?" They stated. One moved forward with his hand in his pockets. "What part of Osaka?" I narrowed my eyes daring him to say anything. "Tennoji."

The other gasped. "You mean Hoboland?!" The one with his hands in his pocket moved closer towards me. "Are you a hobo?"

"NO!" I yelled angrily. Tamaki shrieked again and moved even closer than the twin, making me take a step back. "What is THAAATT?" He said pointing to my nose.

"It called a nose ring!" I defended myself, now feeling really overwhelmed by all of these questions and stabs at my former lifestyle.

"Why did you live in Hoboland if your not a hobo?" I flared up, my anger getting the best of me.

"Because unlike _you _rich bastards, I don't have the money to have sixty-five different houses. Its the only place we can afford, okay? So for making me feel like some lowly poor person who can't even pay for a parking meter, thanks! Oh and tell superintendent-san also thanks for making my life a living HELL!"

I walked back to my room surprising easy. Maybe I should get mad all the time if I'm tryna find a room...

While walking away I heard one of the twins say, "Tono? What's a parking meter?"

* * *

_**-Maya4eva15**_


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! at the end of the story there's a dictionary for all the words I used that are Japanese. k? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School, but I do own Reiko, Chiyo, and most importantly Kaedae.**

**Words that are bold are are explained down at the bottom**

* * *

...

The morning afterward, I found myself in the silky sheets of a bed being awakened by Miyu.

"Good Morning Miss Sasuki!" I rubbed my eyes. "**Ossu**" I replied.

"How was your sleep?" She asked polietly.

I yawned. "Okay, I guess."

"Its time for school, Miss Sasuki. I have your uniform." I jumped out of the bed and looked over at her.

"Coo-What the hell is that?" I asked, meaning the ugly poufy yellow dress she was holding.

She looked a bit flustered. "Um..Your uniform miss."

"Your shitting me." I notice she flinch whenever I curse, but I didn't care! How the hell did she expect me to wear that? Do you know how low my rep would go if anybody from Tennoji saw me wearing THAT?

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that." I stated to her with finality in my voice.

"V-Very Well miss." I walked over to my bag and pulled out a plaid red skirt with a chain hanging from its side. I also pulled out a black tank that read Punk on the front.

I looked skeptically over to the closet archway. I sighed, Might aswell...

I walked into the closet, Miyu close behind. I opened random drawers taking out clothes and throwing them on the floor.

"U-Uh miss?" Miyu squeaked.

"Where the hell...Hey Miyu?" She jumped. "Do you know where they keep-I mean where I'm supposed to keep the socks?"

"Oh!" She nodded and opened a drawer and pulled out white socks.

"Nah, Do you have any black socks?" She rumaged through the drawer and picked out a long pair of black socks.

"Perfect."

* * *

...

I walked down stairs half an hour later pulling on my black converse boots, with my grey hoodie over one shoulder.

I was about to leave just then, but one of the servants called me back.

"Uh, miss? Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Oh Shit, YEAH!" I ran back up to my room and grabbed my bob marley bag, first putting on my grey hoodie, then the bag.

I went down the stairs again. I tried to leave again but the guy spoke up again.

"**Doshita no?** Did I forget something, again?" I asked.

"Um, well you didn't have any breakfast." I stood there confused.

"I never eat breakfast..." He gasped and took me to the kitchen, probably thinking I was malnurished or something.

He made me scarf down eggs, bacon, and some toast too. Not that it wasn't any good or anything, but I usual don't eat anything on first days, especially at new schools. So now I had a full stomach along with first day jitters.

I'm gonna barf.

I saw 'Tono' when I tried to wobble past the dinning room. His head perked up when he saw me, so naturally, I tried wobbling the other way.

"Oi! **imouto-san**!" He called after me.

"Dude, I don't even know you! Stay the hell away!" I cried running out to the front door. I heard the servants say have a nice day to me, and 'Master Suoh'.

"Wait!" He ran behind me.

"Imouto-san!!" He whined. "You listen to your Oniisan! Seeing as your to violent to be a child of mine, your are now my younger sister!"

I turned around suddenly. "Your not my brother! And you don't tell me what to do!"

"Oh don't be so cruel your breaking your **oniisan **'s heart!!" He wept into a hanky.

I rolled my eyes. The limo pulled up and the driver dude came out and opened the backseat door.

"I call shotgun." I said walking past 'Oniisan' into the passengerside.

"You call WHHHAAATT?!" He shrieked getting into the backseat.

I sighed. "Its an expression." I explained putting on my seat belt. "It means I get front seat."

We started to drive to Ouran.

"Why do you want frontseat?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Its better than backseat."

"Why?"

Huh, never really thought about it..

"I don't know, cause it is." I said getting annoyed I didn't have a better answer.

"Why?"

"Cause it just is! God, who's the younger sibling, now?"

"You are?" 'Tono' replied confused.

I growled in frustration. _Who knew rich people were so stupid? Maybe school won't be so hard if everyone there is like this kid._

When we got out of the car, I stretched my arms out and looked at the school. _Jesus, its bigger than the Suoh place._

'Tono' patted my head, and half hugged me pointing to Ouran, while I strugged out of his grip.

"This my dear Imouto-san is Ouran Academy,this safe haven for the super wealthy people and commoners alike-"

_Commoner? Who the hell is he calling commoner?_

I shoved him in his stomach and when he moaned out in pain I walked towards the gate. I heard girls running up to him say stuff like, 'Tamaki-sama are you okay'.

Tamaki, huh? Not much of a name...

I turned towards him again, this time he was up and surrounded by a swarm bunch of girls.

"How dare you do that to Tamaki-sama!" One of them said to me.

"Ah shove it, sister." They gasped. I looked at Tamaki. "Where's the registration hall?"

"I'll show you, Imouto-san!" He said proudly. I rolled my eyes as all the girls asked if I really was his younger sister.

"No thanks, I don't really feel like being mauled by fangirls everytime I maul you." He face planted.

I walked away. "You'll get lost!"

"I'm not gonna get lost!"

* * *

...

Damn I hate getting lost! I patted my hair down absentmindedly.

"So you pat your hair down when your self-conscious...Interesting."

I turned around and raised my fists to smack Tamaki. "**Achi Itte!**-Oh its you..." I lowered my fist and put a scowl on my face when I saw four-eyes.

"You know keep you face in a scowl it might stay that way." He said looking down at his clipboard.

"You know keep that tone of voice all high and mighty it might get to your head."

He looked up. "Going to the registration room?"

"Why's is it any of your business, maybe I just wanna browse the halls for someone to mug, seeing that everyone from Tennoji is some sort of **gaki**..." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. I walked away.

"Sasuki Kaedae, age 15, 170 cm, 55 kg, crime record includes- tresspassing, assault, assault on an officer, battery, and theft..." I turned around slowly.

"You stalking me or something?"

"Just some valuabe information I happened to have about the new scholarship student."

"But hey, maybe your right. Not everyone from Tennoji is a hoodlum."He walked past me. "By the way, the resgestraition room is that way..."

I narrowed my eyes. Coulda did me the favor and said that in the first place!

I turned around and shouted at his back, "Go ahead and tell everyone! I don't care, half the girls in the school already figured out I'm violent. Why not the whole school...AND I WAS GOING THAT WAY!"

I turned in the direction that four-eyes gave me and stalked off.

After an argument with the desk lady about my lack of uniform, ("I told you, lady, I'm allergic to the fabric on the damn thing! Its not my fault I break out in hives everytime I see the stupid dress!") I got to go to my first class, which thank god was just down the hallway.

"Oh class this is uh-" I gave her my note. "Oh uh thank you dear. Sasuki Kaedae, She is from.." The teacher's eyes widen. "Ten-Teno-"

"Hoboland!" I heard the twins sing out. What the hell? their in this class too?!

"**Urasai!**" I shouted at them angrily.

"Oi! Kae-chan in this class! **Ohisa!**" They waved eargerly.

Everyone was probably wondering how I knew them, couple of the girls scowling at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the back ignoring the request of my teacher to sit in the front.

The twins annoyed my and this dude called Haruhi the whole time. Conversations included: "Oi Kaoru, doesn't look like Kae-chan has a booger in her noise with that ring-thingy in there?" "Shut up!" "What is your hair so poufy, Kae-chan?" "**Taku!** Leave me alone!" "Kae-chan-" "**ZAKKENAYO!**"

Then the bell rang for lunch.

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed making everyone look at me. "Freedom!"

One of the twins came up to me. "You gonna sit with Tono at lunch?" "No! (sighs) but its probably a waste of time putting up a fight."

Haruhi came up to me and introduce his self. "Hi I'm Haruhi." I shook his hand. "Kae."

We started talking when we went down the stairs to the lunch, him leading, me close behind. Apparently he was the first ever scholarship student to come here, so we had alot in common, including our use of a reaccuring word in our conversations. (rich bastards)

We finally reached the lunchroom and I did a total face plant.

"THEY HAVE O-TORO HERE?!" I took like 10 of those thing, the twin constantly piling food on my plate just like the servant this morning.

I sat down next to Haruhi. When I looked up at from my plate I saw the two people I wasn't looking forward to see sitting infront of me. Four-eyes and Tono.

"IMOUTO-SAN!"

"Hello Tamaki...EH?! GERROF!" He started to hug me and weep into my shoulder while I pushed him to his side of the table.

"Jesus, you don't have bear hug me everytime I'm within range."

"OOOH this is Kae-chan! Hi I'm Hunni! And this is Takashi, we call him Mori! Tama-chan told us about you since we weren't there yesturday! He told us you were very violent!"

I turned to Tamaki who was laughing akwardly. "Did he now?"

"But I don't think your very violent, you actually look really Kawaii! Like one of those **B-gyaru** girls from Shibuya, ne Takashi?"

"Ah." I looked over at Mori. "Want some cake??"

"Sure. I never got alot of sweet things back home." He put a piece on my plate.

I took a piece and bite into it. "Oh my god." I said with a moan.

Mori smirked and Kyoya wrote down something.

"I know, I know! Its so good!" Hunni grinned.

"I didn't know you have a sweet tooth, Kae-chan.." The twins said slyly.

I took another bite of the cake. "Its a little known fact. That, and I love anything with chocolate in it or on it."

The twins look at each other mischievously.

"Oh thats so cute! My dear sister likes sweets-not talking to you!" I interupted Tamaki while stuffing some more cake into my mouth.

"Ahh!" One of the twins seemed to have dropped some chocolate on their faces.

I narrowed my eyes at them, then turned back to Hunni. "**Dose...**"

"Aww, so cruel Kae-chan."

"Your actin' like I was going to lick it off your face!"

"Well if you won't..." The other twin did actually that.

"So gross..." I said even though have the girls in the cafeteria who caught that were squealing.

"Ne! Ne! Kae-chan, are you going to the host club today? You should come, we have lots of cake!" Hunni asked.

"**Eto**...will Tamaki be there?"

"OF COURSE! I AM THE HOST CLUB KING AFTER ALL!" Tamaki stood up while some girls swooned.

"Then I don't think I'll be able to go." Tamaki went into his corner of woe.

"**Gaman Shiro** dude...plus I got too much homework today." I snacked on my o-toro.

Tamaki sprang up and said suddenly. "Wait. Your getting a ride with me today!"

"Probably why- OH MY GOD, NO!"

"You'll have to go if your going to get a ride with me!"

"**Kuso.**" I mumbled.

"At least you can have some more cake!" Hunni said brightly.

* * *

...

hey guys! here's the meaning for all the words i used...there's alot...

**_Ossu_**- its slang for good morning

**_Doshita no?_**- this means what's wrong? or what?

**_imouto-san_**- (I used this word alot) it means younger sister.

_**oniisan**-_ and this means older brother

**_Achi Itte_**- (I love this word!) it means go over there! or go away!

**_gaki_**- (another of my fav words) brat or young punk

**_Urasai_**- one word for shut up

**_Ohisa_**- long time no see!

**_Taku_**- Dammit!

**_Zakkenayo_**- Don't mess with me! or if your really angry Don't fck with me!

**_b-gyaru_**- okay this one is really hard to explain. In the late 80s early 90s there was this trend going on where Japanese girls would bleach their hair (like Kae) and tan their skins and wear these really short skirts and high boots and they were called gyaru or gals (if you have on demand go to the cutting edge, anime selects, drama club and press supergals) now, b-gyaru are gals who wear urban style clothes like baby phat. The trend is kinda died out but you could still find a couple of gyaru around shibuya and osaka. (just google b-gyaru for pics)

**_dose_**- anywayz...

**_eto_**- (not really a word but...) umm...or well...

**_Gaman Shiro_**- just deal with it!

**_kuso_**- shit!

_**-Maya4eva15**_


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, Maya4eva15 here! Um, just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go to New York for a week so I wont be able to update k? Maybe on my dad's laptop, I could, but I'm not really making any promises. Thanks for all of the support and a lot more is coming atcha!


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! it feels good to be back! Anywho! I made it extra long since I was gone so long. HERE'S MORE!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School. **

* * *

...

I ran up the stairs to my room and closed the door. Kicking off my boots, I layed in my bed and thought about the day.

I rubbed my face and shook away my thoughts as I grabbed a phone and started dialing in Chiyo's phone number.

It rang. Then...

"Are!(What the?!) huh? Hello?" I heard Chiyo's voice yell.

"I called you last night over and over. Are you def?" I asked placing my hand over my head.

"Chotto Matte!(Just wait a damn minute!) I couldn't find my keita (cellphone) plus, Unlike you! I actually had something to do!" She yelled.

"Like?"

"I was studying!" She said proudly.

If I was drinking something I would have either choked or spit it out. At the moment, though, I choke on my own spit.

Studying?

Chiyo heard me coughing through the phone.

"Hello? Doshita no? (What's wrong?)"

I caught my breath. "Your what?"

She chuckled. "I'm Stuudeeyiinnnggg!! HA!"

"Eto (Uhh?)...Why?"

"Cause I wanna get adopted by a super rich hottie too!" She whined.

Of course. "I'm not adopted and besides I haven't even seen this guy, he might be old and wrinkly for all I know! As soon as this years over, I'm coming back to Nishinari High for sure!"

"I take it your first day didn't go as planned. Nobody's at the hospital, right?"

"Naw. But there might be one real soon..." I closed my eyes thinking of Tamaki.

"Meet anyone cool?"

"Up to our standards. One. His name's Haruhi. He's okay I guess. Not really one for trouble but, he keeps it real.." I nodded to myself confirming my thoughts.

"OOoo, Bishonen? (Cute guy?)" She asked excited.

I sqwished my face up. "Hell no! First off, dude is extra short. And unless you wanna date a guy that looks like a chick..."

"EHH!! Gross! Anyone else?"

I paused thinking. "Well. There's this girl."

"Ew, you sound like a dike when you say it like that!"

"Kora!(Listen here!) I don't have to tell you a thing-"

"DOSE!!(ANYWAY!!)" she irrated. "Who's this chick?"

"Um, her name's Kazuki, or Kazumi or something like that. I just call her Kazu. She's a bit of a punk, but I guess she's cool."

"Last time I recalled, you didn't hang out with punk bitches." She said coolly as if discussing the weather.

"Last time I recalled, I was broke and lived in hoboland." I can't believe I actually used their word for it. I groaned.

"Yea, whatever. I'm just saying you don't hang out with scardy-cats unless you had a reason. So, what happened?"

* * *

...

I was on my way to gym, obviously pissed off about the fact that I had to go to this Male brothel after school.

I don't understand why Hunny-san and Mori-san even joined this stupid thing. They seemed... normal. I rethought that. One who thinks he's a kid, and the other is a wannabe mute.

Yeah, Normal.

I headed to the gym to see mostly guys and some girls sitting down on the bleachers of a gym the size of a football field.

"I hate rich people." I said in awe.

I sat down away from everyone in my baggy gym uniform.

In the gym, set up at the moment was an opstical course.

The first part of the opstical course was the climbing of the rope wall. The rope wall went about 20 feet into the air, leading to a set of monkey bars also 20 feet off the ground. After you passed the monkey bars, you were to take a rope and swing down to ground and crawl through the barrels . Then you were to run about 15 feet, run through the tires and grab the marker. All through this you were to be timed.

I whistled. That certainly was a workout just looking at it.

"Alright who will be first?" asked the teacher. A whole bunch of the girls came up to him at the moment with what seemed like excuses and doctor's notes.

He sighed and looked over at some dude.

"Kuze? Wanna start us off?"

The boy smiled. "Sure coach."

He finished the optisical course in under 7 minutes.

Then "coach" wanted us to figure out if we could do it in under 7 minutes. One girl next to me pressed down on her inhaler and filled her lungs with her medicine. We all stood in one line, me behind the sickly girl.

After she started climbing the wall and was about half way up, I started to climb too. But the only problem was that she was so slow! Apparently afraid of heights.

_**"The little pussy!" laughed Chiyo. "Once she hangs out down here, she'll be more afraid bullets than hights!"**_

Yeah, so anyways once we were crossing the monkey bars I got so tired of it. She didn't want to cross but she was half way across, and not to mention holding up the line.

"Are you gonna go or not?" I asked irritated.

She squeaked and then started stuttering. I rolled my eyes and with my feet, pushed her off the monkey bars to the padded ground. I jumped down to meet her on the ground.

"If your gonna be a cry-baby about the opstical course why don't you just sit out with the rest of the Dabos (complete idots)." I pointed to the girls on the bleachers.

"Gomen... I'm not very athletic." She mumbled putting her head down.

"Yeah, well you don't need an expert to figure that one out. You suck." I folded my arms. "Why are you taking gym anyway?"

"My father thinks if I take gym, it'll help me with my ashma."

I scrunched up my face. "Thats stupid. It'll only make your ashma worse. Do you wanna do this?" She shook her head.

"People back in my old neighborhood never paid attention to their parents. It was always about what _they_ wanted. And whoever just stuck with what their parents wanted were considered pussies." She gasped. " They didn't have the konjyo (guts), and I don't think they deserved that privillaged, doing what they wanted, if they're not willing to stand up for what they believe in." I said a-matter-of-factly.

She put her head down. "Whats your name, kid?"

"Kazumi."

"Yeah, well I'm having a hard time thinking about calling you Kazumi-san. How 'bout Kazu?"

She stuttered. "k-Kazu's a boy name."

I grinned. "Kazu it is! Now lets get the hell outta here." She gasped.

"What?"

* * *

...

"Thats all?" Chiyo asked a bit surprised.

"Yup."

"Well you always did have a thing for saving people. So anything else happen?"

"Jesus, how could I forget! So the people I'm staying with a have a son. And he has this aho (dumb ass) club. And since I had to catch a ride with him, I have to wait for him at the club."

"What kind of club is it?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, they call it a Host Club."

* * *

...

I notice that Kazu had lots of classes with me. Actually all of them! So I begged her to come with me to this thing. Apparently all of the girls were going to this thing.

"Oi, do you know where this club is?" I asked Kazu.

"Ano...I heard alot of the girls talking about a music room. Almost the girls go there all the time." She squeaked out.

"Hm...Maa! (Well!) lets asked someone shall we?" I looked around for some sort of giggling girl. But that wasn't hard to find.

"Oi! Itsu! (dude/chic)" A bunch of girls started whispering "Is SHE talking to ME?"

"You know where the host club is?"

Some of them giggled, but most of them looked offended. I heard one of them say, "Surely she isn't going to see Tamaki-sama! She'll upset him with her presence!"

"The third music room!" One giggled. "Who are you designating?"

I squished my face up. "You make them sound like prostitutes!" I turned around and stalked away. Kazu jogging to keep up.

"Eto..um...Kaedae-sama-"

"Jesus Kazu, no need to be so formal. The name's Kae. Now, where's this room?"

"I think its up these stairs." She whispered. But then again, it might just be her voice.

A little while later we arrived infront of a door that was marked third music room. We hesistated infront of the door just looking at it.

I sighed. "Shoganai Daro...(Oh, what's the use)" I opened the door and out flew...Roses?

My mouth was opened at the time, like Kazu's, only unlike Kazu, a rose didn't fall into her mouth causing her to choke and gag.

_**"HA!" laughed Chiyo.**_

Urasai! I could have died! I knealed to the floor coughing out the rose when I heard a, "Irasshimasse!" along with, "Oh, IMOTO-SAN!"

I held out an arm, to tell him to not come near me. I got up and started to breath normally.

"Who's (gasps) idea (gasps) was it (gasp) to throw roses (gasps, gasps, gasp)?"

Everyone pointed to Tamaki. I narrowed my eyes. "Thanks alot for trying to suffocate me, _Tamaki-nichan_." I said sacastically.

"Hello? What's this? A beautiful lamb stuck in a lonely-"

"Leave her alone!" I grabbed Kazu, who was blushing and stuttering beyond belief.

We decided to sit in a corner (since I threw my bag down there, first) And started on homework.

"Oi! Muri Shinai de! (Take it easy!)" I said trying to calm down Kazu. "He not gonna bother you anymore. I promise."

"Arigato, Kae-sama." I sighed.

"Do you really have to call me Kae-sama?" I asked a little miffed.

"It wouldn't feel right not to honor some one who has saved me so many times." She muttered.

"Well, whatever floats your boat." We started on our homework. But it didn't take long for someone to come and annoy us again.

"Oi, Kae-chan! You wanna play a game?" The twins sang out.

"No, leave me alone! Abayo! (goodbye!)" I growled at them.

"w-What's the game?" squeaked Kazu.

"Don't encourage them!" I barked at her. But they ignored me.

"Which one is Hikaru game!"

"So Ka (I see...).." Kazu said to herself.

I held my head up with my hand and yawned. "This is sooo stupid..."

"Ano..is this Hikaru-san?" She randomly pointed to one.

"NOO!! SORRY!" They sang.

"You next, Kae-chan!"

"Mecha muzukashi desu! (It's super difficult!) Kazu explained.

I rolled my eyes. "How am I gonna know which one is which if I don't even know you guys!"

"Guess!" The said.

"I don't guess! I have to know! Its like having a royal flush, and putting all your chips in, you certain your gonna win. And I have to be certain who's who."

"Royal-"

"Flush?" One of them finished.

"You never heard of Poker before?" I threw my hands in the air. "I don't believe this..." I murmered. "Well anyways, I support individuality, and playing that game would go against my beliefs."

They looked confused.

"Look, back in my old neighborhood, there used to be these twins-"

"STORY TIME!" One of the twins called out. All of the host club (along with Haruhi being dragged by Tamaki) were on the floor listening to me.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Everybody would be confused by them. 'Hello Yuki! Oh sorry, Yumi!' 'Hey Yumi! Saikin Dou! (How's it going?) Oh gomensai, Yuki!' They got so tired of not being told apart that they changed everything about themselves. One bleached her hair, the other died it a dark black. One of them got this really cool motorcycle, terrozized the little kids in the neighborhood, even stole from the corner store. The other dropped out of school and started selling herself on the street.

But still, they were never told apart. It drove them both _crazy_. 'Til one of them decided to do something about it." Everyone's eyes widened. "I went to Yuki's funeral. Yumi was there. I sat behind her. She just kept saying over and over, 'it was either you or my identity.'"

The room was quiet.

"So, what I was just saying is... I don't get how you can flaunt being the same thing. None the less, the same person, when people die for that sense of individuality. I just don't get it...nante ka na... (I guess I'll figure it out, somehow)" I shrugged my shoulders and turned to my homework.

It was a bit akward for a few seconds when everyone got up and left. Someone sniffed sudenly.

I turned my head to Hunni-kun. I heard Haruhi say, "Um, sempai?"

Sempai?

"Sempai?" I asked.

"Uh, hai! Mori-sempai, and Hunni-sempai are both senoirs." Haruhi explained.

"EH!! MAJI?! (really? are you serious?)" I said startled.

"Kae-chan! That story was so sad! Takashi thought so too! Ne?" Hunni asked Mori.

"Ah." He replied.

I looked up at Mori, staring at him. "Gomensai." I turned to Hunni. "Just tryna prove a point..." I smiled.

A little while later when I was almost finish with Physics when some one set down a piece of cake on the table. I looked up and saw Mori-sempai.

I smiled. "Thanks." I took a piece and put it my mouth and an involuntary moan came out.

"Its chocolate!" I groaned happily.

* * *

...

"So yeah, thats what happened. Pretty eventful.."

"Um..Chiyo? You still there?"

"That is so...KAWAII (cute, for us slow ones out there!)!"

"Uh, what is?" I asked honestly confused.

"I didn't know you like chocolate..." She said more to herself than me. I could imagine her smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Mata ne. (See you later)"

"Cya, girl! CALL ME!"

* * *

Review please!

_** -Maya4eva15**_


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks later, I got used to my scheldule and it seemed where ever I went, I was alway around the host club.

They came over to Tamaki's house alot. Sometimes they'd watch movies in his room or come over by my door and say hi, and bug the hell outta me.

Whenever they did come over Hunni and Mori would always bring over some kind of sweets, especially chocolate cake. Oishii! (Yum! or delicious if your being literal, which I am not)

I got into a really cool relationship with Kazu. We like to kick it at the mall, the only catch was that I had to watch my language around her.

I was laying in my bed, catching up on my World History paper, the guys downstairs watching some crazy movie. my cellphone started to ring.

(Chain by Back-on, really good song listen to it!)

_Sa' iko u ze!  
Kusari hazishi te! Tsubasa hiroge!  
Aio sekai e!-_

"Yo." I said nonchalant.

"Whatcha doing tonight?" answered a voice I knew as Chiyo.

"Betsu ni (nothing really)" I said sitting on the bed.

"You wanna party?"

"Yeah! You in town?" I asked excited.

"Just for tonight, I'm flying up to Miyagi to visit my gran, tomorow."

"I thought she was dead?" I said bluntly.

"Yeah, well, until she is, we gotta be nice to her so's we could get into her will." I could imagine Chiyo rolling her eyes. She was always wore her heart on her sleeve. She made it very clear if she didn't like you, and often bluntly stated how much she hated people in front of them. So imagining her being nice to someone she could care less about, was impossible.

"So anways," she continued. "I wanna get atleast one night of partying before I head over to grandmother dearest's house. I'm walking down to this club called Code, here are the directions..."

I hung up after the directions were all in my head. Well...its not that far, maybe I could take the train.

I walked over to my closet. Now, what to wear...I settled on a mini jeans skirt and a fitted pink and black bape. (just go to my page to see what the outfit looks like)

I put on a couple of chains, one in the shape of a guitar, the other a strawberry with diamonds inbedded in it.(curtesy of the Suou estate.)

"Lets see...stiletto boots or converse...or flats!" She said looking over at the juicy couture ballet shoes.

Well with stilettos, I know always bring over the mecha (super) sexy guys. But they always make me real tired, real fast. The converse are good for me dancing but make me look too young for the club, plus it doesn't give me the extra hight I needed. Same goes for the flats, that and I hated the feeling my flats gave my feet. It made me feel like I was walking bearfoot on the pavement.

I shrugged my arms. "Stilettos it is."

I pulled on the black stiletto boots, grabbed my purse and celly, combed through my nappy bleached hair (that I just managed to straighten) and jogged to the stairs, I came down slowly and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around causing my hair to fall to one side of my shoulder. "Whats it to you?"

The boy I knew now to be called Kyoya clutched his laptop in one hand. He looked up and me fixing his glasses. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your onisan won't be too happy with that skirt."

"Well I don't care what he thinks" I said as a matter of fact. As it just so happens Tamaki along with the rest of the host club tailing behind, was trying to find Kyoya.

"Oi, Kyoya-" He took one look at me, then at my skirt.

"Whoa! Bijin (hot babe)!" Then twins whistled at me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smile.

"Stop it! You unscrumpelous twins!" He bellowed. "Do you know how short that skirt is?!"

He pulled a ruler out of nowhere and put it on one of my thighs.

"This-THIS IS TEN INCHES ABOVE YOUR KNEE! And those boots! I won't have my imouto-san going out looking indecent!" He cried.

"I'm going to a club, okay? Half the people in there ARE indecent!"

"Ano...Are you even old enough to get into a club, Kae-chan?" Haruhi asked polietly.

I smiled. "No, but there are people at the door I kno. Plus one of my friends from Tenoji is going to be there and-"

"Oooh,I wanna meet one of Kae-chan friends!" Hunni said excitedly.

"Mitsukuni, Kaedae might have wanted to see her friend alone." Mori said to the Loli-shota.

At once I felt super guilty. It was true, I wasn't planning on having everybody following me, but, well Chiyo didn't mind meeting new people so I guess it was okay.

"Well...I guess you guys could come. I mean it couldn't hurt." I shrugged my shoulders uncomfortably. "But there are some rules..." I said in a serious tone.

"First off, anything super expensive, you need to take off right now." They took off rings and chains they had on and placed them on the table next to the door.

"Okay, second rule, just look straight ahead. Even if there's fire right next to you, even if someone dying and you have a dollar to save them, just look straight ahead? wakaru? (understand?)"

"Thirdly, don't say anything, leave the talking to me." I looking into everyone's eyes to make sure they understood this.

"Does that include Kyoya?" I think Hikaru asked.

"YES, this is especially towards Kyoya." I nodded with exasperation knowing that Kyoya wouldn't listen to me.

"Hm." was his only response.

"And fourthly!-"

"It's 'and fourth' there is no such word as fourthly." Kyoya corrected me as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well now there is!" I said aggrivated. I almost stuck out my tongue and him.

"This is most important rule. Whatever you do, please, don't show your money. If you want some drinks, I'll pay for them, and you can pay me back later. Okay?"

"Why can't we show our money Kae-chan?" Hunni asked.

"Ano," Haruhi put it on himself to answer. "People at the club, when the see people who have money, they might want to get you to pay for their drinks."

Well thats one way to put it.

"But how come Kae-chan gets to pay?" Hunni asked.

"Cause I don't wanna be surrrounded by a bunch of hoochie-mamas" I muttered patting down my hair nervously.

"What are-Mitsukuni." Mori stopped Hunni from asking another question.

"Alright lets go. Were taking the train." I said heading out of the door.

"The train! Another form of commoner trainsportation!"Tamaki said proudly.

"Yeah..."I rolled my eyes.

----

"I never want to go on the train again." Tamaki moaned.

"Its not that bad." I mumbled.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?!" Tamaki shrieked.

I ignored him and followed behind Hunni and Mori.

"So, where's the club Kae-chan?" Hunni asked riding on Mori's back.

"We're here." I said.

We turned to face a huge building glowing with blue neon lights spelling out 'Code'.

"Okay," I turned towards the group. "The silent game begins, now."

I turned around again to face the security guard.

"Hey Daiki." I smiled. Daiki lost his emotionless mask and smiled greatly down at me.

"KAE! HEY! What are ya doing here?!" He laughed as we shook hands.

"Um, tryna get in." I joked.

He chuckled and look at the guys. He nodded as if checking them all off in his head to see if they could go in. He got all the way down to Mori, but stared at Hunni with a strict glare.

"I can't let the kid in Kae." He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "He's older than all of us." I took out Hunni's I.D. he gave me on the train.

Daiki jerked his head back unbelievably. "Sure its not a fake?"

"Duh!" I pushed through him and signaled the guys to follow.

The club was hotter than ever as you pushed past bodies in the blaring sounds of the music.

(Kensai Tsumi by Nana Kitade)

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru.._.

"I'm going to find Chiyo!" I yelled to them.

I texted Chiyo as I made my way to the bar.

-Wher r u?

I leaned against the bar counter, my back to the go-go dancer dancing atop the bar.

"What can I getcha?" said the barkeep.

I turn around and leaned forward seductively on the counter. "How 'bout a Sex on the beach?"

His face grew red. Newbie, I thought.

"Uh sorry don't know that one." I raised a eyebrow.

"Miami vice, then." I said a bit annoyed. Aho... (dumbass)

As I waited for my drink, my phone started vibrating. I fipped it open.

-At the bar, look up ;)

I did as she said and the go-go dancer jumped off the counter and hugged me. Chiyo was wearing a blue and yellow stripe tube top over some jean shorts with some worn out nikes. Chiyo's hair was in its usual micro mini braids only the extentions reached her butt and were drapped over her shoulder.

"Omata (Sorry to keep you waiting)" She smiled.

"Ohisa (Long time no see), How've you been" Chiyo scrunched her face in disguist.

"That stupid bitch just won't die." She muttered.

I laughed and after I got my drink, we moved towards the guys who were sitting in a booth. "Guys this is Chiyo!Chiyo this is, Mori, Hunni, Kyoya, uh, Hikaru? and Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki." I said Tamaki's name with exasperation.

"So, this is famous host club?" Chiyo said slyly.

They all waved, too afraid to break my silent game rule.

"Quiet arn't they, but cute."

The music changed into an unbeat para para dance and my eyes landed on a cute spiky hair guy who took no mind in eyeing my too.

"Ooo, who's the bishonen? (cute guy)" asked Chiyo sipping on her drink.

"Don't know." I said nonchalantly.

"Well he's checking you out and if you don't go, I will." Chiyo said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes and sipped my drink.

The cutie actually started walking over here.

"Oh my god, oh my god! He's comming over here!" Chiyo cried.

"Hey" He said yelling over the music.

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

"You wanna dance?" I look back at the boys and saw Tamaki's look of desperation for me to say no.

"Sure"

**Three dances and a number exchange later....**

The guys managed to fall asleep even with the music blaring. The I smirked at them.

"So, I call you?" ask Keiji, my dancing partner of the evening.

"Better sooner than later." I flirted as he walked off, leaving a kiss on my cheek.

Chiyo walked up with a guy of her own, drunk as ever. " AHAHA! They fell asleep! I'll see you...tommor- no wait....when you get back! AHAHAHA which is NEVA!" She laughed obnoxiously.

"I'll call you." I kissed her cheek and waved goodbye as she stumbled off with her guy.

Seeing Tamaki snuggle into the seat of the booth made me smile as I kicked him awake.

"C'mon. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Um, sorry I haven't been updating so recently but, oh well, deal! lol just kiddin, just kiddin, but anyways just enjoy this chappie of You Know I'm no Good.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**

* * *

**

...

The train ride there was amazingly short what with everyone pretty zoned out and tired. Only me, Kyoya, and Mori were awake.

Everyone was pretty quiet, me in my own world. I think I was busy contemplating whether or not to call Keiji. Maybe I make him wait. I smirked.

"What are you so happy about?" Kyoya typed away.

"What are you so pissed off about?" I slammed back.

He was silent.

"You can't honestly tell me you had such a horrible time." I smiled knowningly.

"Well you wouldn't know would you?" He commented dryly.

I looked at him. Was he serious?

"I'm sorry, but do I detect a hint of bitchassness?" I smirked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Kaedae-san." Mori warned.

"Chau (wrong or its something different from what you think)" He began pushing up his glasses. "I was distinctly talking about your behavior in the club, the way you were acting very improper by intoxicating yourself with alcohol-"

"Chotto Matte!(Wait a damn minute!)" She interrupted but he continued.

"To your sleazy dancing with someone who you never met before in your life-"

"Its none of your god damn business what the hell I do!" I lowered my eyes at him.

"Kyoya. Mama (sounds like Mah Mah, calm down) Enough." Mori stated in finality.

It was silent again for the remainder of the train ride.

-  
When we entered the house I ran up to my room-hearing Tamaki calling my name but ignoring it- and slammed the door.

What's his problem? God Damn bastard.

I jumped onto my bed and I reached into my pocket and brought out my new ipod.

_And I heard 'em say nothin's ever promised tomorrow, _

_today From the Chi, _

_Like Tim, it's a Hardaway till this is in the name of love,_

_ like robert say Before you ask me to go get a job today,_

_ can I at least get a raise on the minimum wage?_

I heard a knock on my door. I rolled my eyes.

"Its it Tamaki?" I asked.

The door opened and it was Mori.

"Mori-sempai." I sat up. He looked a little uncomfortable in the door way so I signaled to him that he could sit down.

"Did you want something?" I asked polietly.

"I hope you don't think I'd be rude-" He started but I laughed.

"Ii Ja Nai Bestu Ni (It's okay! I don't mind) everyone seems to be rude these days anyway." I muttered.

He was quiet for a while. I suppose he was expecting me to start talking or something. He never pressured me or anything.

I sighed. "Do you wanna go out for some air?" He looked confused; I guess since we were just outside it seemed a bit stupid, but he ablidge me.

When we got outside, we walked towards the gardens. My bare feet felt nice on wet grass.

"I didn't come here for this shit, Mori. I don't like drama. It seems like really girly stuff."

"Like, where I'm from, we solve problems with our fist. There's no awkward pauses or weird strains to talk-tte yagande?" (you know what I mean?)

"Ah." He grunted.

"And its not like I actually meant to leave you guys in the booth. You could move around if you wanted. Plus I haven't seen Chiyo in months, I want to spend some bonding time with her."

He nodded his head.

I heard Tamaki calling my name from inside the mansion.

"Ugh,"I ran my hands through my hair. " I don't wanna talk to anyone."

Mori got up to leave. I started to get up to stop him.

"Wait! I don't mean y-ahh!" I almost trip and crashed to the ground, but I landed in Mori's chest.

"Thanks." I said.

"Mn."

I started to straighten myself upward when I noticed something.

"You're really warm." _Oh my god. I **soo** did not just say that! Oh my god oh my god, Great just great!!!-wait what the __**hell**?! Since when did I care what guys think?_

"Thank you." He stated unaware of my battling emotions in my head.

"Uh, no problem." I shuffled my feet in the cold dirt.

We were walking towards the entrance when Mori stopped me.

"I think that you should tell Kyoya, what you told me." I wrinkled my face and he chuckled.

"Its the only way, you'll be friends again."

"Who said we were friends in the first place." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Until you speak to him, there will be many awkward pauses." I sighed, _this guy_.

I looped my arm into his. "Fine. I'll talk to him. But I'm only doing this to avoid those damn pauses."

We walked back to the Suou Estate. I really didn't wanna talk to this four-eyed loser right now, but Mori was making me. _**What the Hell?!**_ _Since when the hell can someone make me do something?_

"Will you be there?"

"Mm?" He asked confused.

"I don't know if he's gonna piss me off so bad that I'll need someone to restrain me from kicking his ass all the way to America. Plus, I might...I might..."It was hard for me to try and say the one word that I never back down to. That was one thing I never do, you could never catch me-

"Run Away?" He offered.

I nodded my head about one centimeter.

He held my arm tighter as we walked towards finding Kyoya. _Well...at least Mori was with me. And he was warm, and he said he hold me back. So when he does, I'll be enveloped in even more warmness. Sniff, ooh, and he smells good**-****WHAT IS THE DEAL?!**_

* * *

...

Is Kae forming some feelings for Mori? Woah...cute! R&R please and thank you!

**_-Maya4eva15_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry to be so late and everything, but I have Driver's Ed and although most people are all like "Oh Driver's Ed, its so easy!" its seriously kicking my ass. Plus all of my _other _hw. School sucks. Kinda short, but till later!

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

....

I've been trying to avoid Mori for about a good two weeks. There's something weird and insanely strange about him. Like for one, He can get me to do anything.

And I mean anything.

Be nice to Tamaki, Don't assault the Twins, Put down the carving knife and step away from Kyoya.

Its completely aggravating and gut stimulating at the same time.

Which is another thing. My stupid stomach wont stop doing flip flops anytime I see him.

If he looks at me, it quivers. If he smiles at me,it bubbles. If touches me, it does a back flip and sticks it right to my gut. Do you know how many times I've had to excuse myself in class, just because I've thought about him?

Its absoulety horrible.

And it wont stop.

My one last hope was too look in the library for some sort of western diease that had the same symptons that I had. Obediance, stomach aches, vomiting. I prayed for a tapeworm,cancer, anything that could explain my condition. In the library I had met up with Kazu and hoped that she had answers.

"Have you tried taking medication?" Kazu asked quietly as I explained my situation.

"I've taken everything! Aleve, Tylenol, Advil, Midol, TUMS!" I yelled fed up. She jumped and the librarian shushed us.

"And nothing seems to work, huh?" She stated to herself. Kazu tapped her chin for what seemed like forever, until she suddenly froze and broke out into a smile.

"Ano, Kae-sama," she began. "There wouldn't happened to be a certain person that your stomach aches seem to occur around, would there?"

I looked to my right, fixing my eyes on the bookshelves. "Uh, maybe."

She laughed. "Well there! Its just a crush!"

I felt myself get hotter than before. "Crush? No way. That's such a girl thing!"

We heard the librarian shush us again. I rolled my eyes.

"Every girl has had a crush at least once." Kazu said.

"Have YOU had a crush?" I got up in her face. I saw it tint pink.

"Sure." Kazu breathed out. "Are you saying Kae-sama's never had a crush before?" She asked curiously.

I sat back in my seat. I had to think about that one. "Not nessesarily crushes. More like, guys I thought were cute. I would flirt with them a little and the one's who were brave enough would flirt back... I don't think I've even had a real date." I admitted.

Kazu patted my hand.

Crush, huh?

I slammed my hand on the table and got up. " Fine! Crush it is! But I am gonna crush this crush, and ask Mori out!" I shouted.

The librarian shushed me once more.

"OH YOU SHUT IT LADY!" I snapped back at her.

Kazu squeaked in her chair. "You like Mori-sempai?"

I blushed and squished my face up with embarassment. "Don't say it so loud."

---

Alright, I'm just gonna ask Mori-sempai out. Easy.

Wait. What do I say?

Oh my god! What do I say?!

"Mori, I'm head over heels in Love with you. So much so, it keeps me on the toilet day and night." I say.

"Ew." He says and walks away.

Ugh, that is gross. Okay, how 'bout,

"Mori, I wanna go out with you." I say, them pull out a knife and start swatting it around. "SO YOU BETTER SAY YEEESSS!!!"

Mori runs away.

"SAY YES, DAMMIT!"

I patted my hair down.

Damn, Kyoya was right. I do pat my hair down when I'm self-conscious. I hate that!

I fling my hand down to my side.

What if he says no. Jesus what would happen to me?

"Mori, will you go out with me?" I ask.

"You know, I really don't go out with crazy pyshco bitches who threaten me with a butcher's knife."

I nodd my head. "I'LL GIVE YA CRAZY PYSCHO BITCH!" I take out the knife again.

No. Mori wouldn't say something like that. He'd be all cordial and nice about.

"Mori, will you go out with me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kaedae-san. But, I just don't feel the same way that you do." Mori says gently.

"Oh." I say.

I looked down at the ground. I probably still kill him though.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys sorry for the late update! I had a reallly bad case of writter's block. But now that its over I can finally get back to this story!!!

**Disclaimer- Me? Own Ouran High School Host Club? Never! But Kaedae and this plot is totally mine. **

**

* * *

**

I decided to walk to Mori house which was only a half mile from the Suou's estate. I was used to walking places and I didn't really want to make a scene rolling up in the limo.

Though I'm not sure that was the brightest idea.

Before I went over to Mori's I made sure I didn't have anything hanging out of my butt or in my nose, besides my nose ring. I look at my outfit.

I had on a black tank that read "Thats what she said" layered over another white tank with blue faded ripped skinny jeans and red converse. I thought I looked okay...

I took a breath and put my hair into a pony tail and quickly sprayed this knock-off version of Tommy Girl called Amerigirl. (AU- That seriously smells so good ;) I'd rather get the knock off anyday.) Hey! even with a monthly allowance of 100,00 yen, I'm still the cheap-skate I was back in Tennoji. And with that, I walked half a mile to Mori's estate and knocked on his door determined to speak to him.

Although I'm not quite sure why I thought he would answer the door. So when a maid answered the door, all the excited that I built up just deflated.

"Uh, hi." I sighed. " Is Mori-sempai here? Can I speak to him?"

Her eyebrows came together and looked me up and down. I folded my arms and popped my leg out.

"Now."

The maid seemed astonished. "Uh please come in."

"Mh hm, that's what I thought you said." I muttered under my breath.

"Wait here. Oh and if you'll please remove your shoes?"

While the maid went to look for Mori for me, I kicked off my Chucks by the door and plopped down on one of the couches looking at his home.

I soon learned that almost all of the mansions I've been to (around 7-which is a lot for anyone's standards) have almost the same interior design. The same victroian furniture, the same diamond chandelier, the same AH-MAZING staircase in the middle of the living room. And Mori's estate was no exception.

I stood up too anxious to sit and looked down the hallway the maid went down. I saw her talking to a couple guard-looking guys.

"Kuso!(Shit!) That bitch's tryna rat me out!" I whispered furiously.

I grabbed my shoes from the door way and looked for an escape. I saw the staircase and ran upstairs and into the nearest room.

It kinda looked like a business meeting was one long table in the middle with at least 10 chairs across from each other. I heard feet sound like they were headed into this room.

"Yabai...(I'm in trouble) What do I do, What do I do?" I looked around for a hiding place, finally finding another screen.

"Thank you god!" I ran through the screen and closed it back. The second room seemed so different from the first. It looked like an old nursing home bedroom. It reeked of old people and medicine. And it looks like I just ran in on some old man.

"Oh gomen! (sorry!) I didn't mean to startle you." I quickly started to apologize hoping he wouldn't call the rent-a-cops.

"Oh, its perfectly alright young lady." He looked up at me. "I've never seen a nurse so young before, or so pretty."

"Your not to bad yourself old man." I smirked. "But I'm not a nurse. You see I'm looking for Mori. I gotta tell him I like him before it drives me up the wall. Have you seen him?"

"Mori?" He asked.

"Um...Takashi?" I asked again using his first name.

"Oh yes. He's my grandson." He said proudly.

"Maji?! (Really?!) Then you know where he is?" I askd excited.

"Of course!" He said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Morinozuka-sama?"

"Shit! They're probably looking for me. You see, I kinda sneaked up here."

He raised his eyebrows. "Just a moment!"

"The maid was gonna kick me out!I couldn't leave without seeing Takashi!" She knocked again. I desperatly turned to Grandpa. " Yoroshiku Tanomimasu (I have a favor to ask of you)"

He nodded. "Over there. There are a bunch of nurse outfits."

I ran towards the nurse outfits and put one on, I put a mask over my mouth as well.

"Come in."

The bitchy maid I knew as...bitchy maid, walked in startled to see me. Or me, as a nurse.

"Oh, excuse me Morinozuka-sama."

I put my hands on my hips and faked exasperation. "Do you need something, honey? I'm trying to check his blood pressure without having so many interuptions! First some wild little girl and now you."

"Oh gomenasai, nurse-san, but did you see where she went?" Bitchy maid ask hastily.

I stared at her for a moment thinking.

"I think she went towards the library." I dismissed with my hand.

"Oh Arigato. Now, which library." Bitchy maid said to herself determined.

When she closed the door I slumped. "_Which_ library? Damn you rich people." I look the mask off and I signed.

"How'd you know we had a library?" The old man asked.

I folded my arms accusingly. "You rich people always have the three main things in your house. A huge den, a swimming pool, and a library."

"I seriously owe you one." I told the old man. "Now, Takashi's room?"

"Take a right down the hallway and you'll see a sign on the door. That's his room." The old man smile.

"Yoroshii! (Alright!)" I left the room and followed the old man's instructions.

I ended up down a hallway facing a door that had "Takashi's Room" on the front of it. Probably Hunni's doing.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. Here we g-"

_"It seems like everyday_

_ I make mistakes I just can't get it right_

_ It's like I'm the one You love to hate _

_But not today"_

Oh you got to be kidding me.

_"So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way"_

"What do you want, Tamaki?!" I growled into the phone.

"Imouto-san! Where are you!! You were supposed to be home three hours ago!!!" Tamaki screamed into the phone. I looked around hurriedly seeing a security guard coming down the hallway.

"Hey! Hey you there!" He called.

"I'm at Mori-sempai's house. I'll call you back later." I hurridly explained while I rushed into his room. I closed the door and locked, then I took a chair from his desk and put in front of door just in case.

"YOUR WHERE?!" Tamaki paniked.

"I'll call you back _LATER_!"I shouted at the phone flipping it closed and sighing deeply.

"Uh..What're you doing?"

I turned around suddenly grabbing at my chest.

There he was, looking extra sexy-licious- can't I believe I just said that (but its true!)- in a plain white wife beater and jeans, looking confused as ever.

I caught my breath as I stared at him. "You scared me." I gasped.

He raised his eyebrows as if to suggest me barging into his room and locking the door is scare worthy.

There were several knocks on the door.

"Uh listen, I have to tell you something. And no, I couldn't tell you over the phone or in a text message cause this is really important. You better sit down." I told him.

He sat down on his extra comfy looking bed.

I sighed loudly. "Mori-sempai-"

The knocking got louder. Mori looked at the door curiously.

"I didn't mean to make you some sort of hostage in your house, or lock you in your room but they wouldn't let me see you because, let me tell you, you got some pretty bitchy maids." I nodded my head confirming.

He looked at me furrowing his eyebrows together. Translation: Okay? Is this the reason you decided to barricade yourself in my room? To tell me I have bitchy maids?

I took a breath and started again. "Mori, I..you...You confuse me." I finally said. "You confuse me, you make me wanna do anything that comes out of your mouth, and you make me wanna be better....Which is insane because I don't like being told what to do, I don't _wanna_ be the good guy, and I hate not knowing what's happening. But with you...you make it seem like its worth it. Like if I do all these things, you'll give me the one thing I always wanted. Someone to understand me."

The knocking was escalated to a pounding on the door.

I looked toward it but continued on.

"I'm from Tennoji. Yeah hoboland, and it seems like its that to everyone BUT you. You keep me outta trouble when I could care less. Good God Mori, If I didn't have you for half those situations I'm in...And dammit! You could be a blanket, you're so warm!" I blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows slightly with a smirk.

I calmed myself before I spilled out any other embarrassing things like how I love the way he smells.

"I really really like you Takashi Morinozuka... And I know I'm not the usual girl you'd go for." I babbled on as he stood from the bed.

"The tall, naturally blondie, preppy girl, with absolutely flawless **straight** hair. Great personality, athletic..." Mori walked slowly towards me.

"Not that I'm not athletic!" I looked at Mori for support. He nodded his head, inching forward. "Sure I'll admit I have a bit of an attitude problem, and I have a little trouble with the law but who doesn't have their ups and downs! You probably go for the ones with perfect manners and perfect teeth."

At this point their was probably at most two inches between me and Mori. And I was STILL going on. He tipped my chin up.

"Probably pretty too." I ended with as Mori put his lips on mine.

He broke the kiss and look at me.

"I like you, just the way you are...And you_ are _beautiful." Mori stated.

I smiled hugely and whispered. "Saiko! ( Awesome! The best!)" I kissed Mori once more before the door crashed to the floor.

We both broke apart and looked at who stood in the doorway.

"_Tamaki?!_ What the hell are you doing here!" I asked.

Tamaki tried to climb over the rubble once known as Takashi's Door. "That is, egh, the same question I'd like to ask you!" He pointed towards me. I rolled my eyes and just flipped him the bird.

He gasped deeply and I held Mori's hand smilling at him.

He sighed as he look at Tamaki in his corner, but returned the favor looking at me. He paused for a moment.

"Why are you wearing a nurses uniform?"


End file.
